


Come Undone

by rarepairsinmycup



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Annie comes unglued over small things following Mitchell's death.





	Come Undone

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Being Human' nor am I profiting from this.

A sane person would declare her totally mad for losing it over some ratty shoes. A sane person probably shouldn't be able to see her coming unglued over said shoes, though. 

Mitchell's signature’ clothing items are packed up because she knows better than to believe her promises. Her grief manifests as greed, demanding she removes them for a quick smell to remember her long-gone lover. 

George and Nina warn her that his scent is being stolen from everywhere in the house. Everywhere includes their bedroom she never needed. For now, the closet provides her with ‘not-ready-to-let-go’ security. 

Today, she's undone by a pair of shoes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
